Frenemies
by girltogirl
Summary: Faye and Cassie are always at each other's throats. But when Cassie's dark magic comes into play, who knows what's bound to happen?


**A/N: My friend gave me a prompt, and this is what I made out of it. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Aw, just look at you two. Looking at each other as if you have _feelings _for each other."

Cassie Blake and Jake Armstrong both turned their heads up toward Faye Chamberlain, who was leaning on the railing of the second floor of the abandoned house, smirking down at them.

"You know, I wonder what Adam will think about all of this. I'm sure he wouldn't be surprised, Cassie. You two hang out _so _much," Faye drawled. Her eyes flashed with mockery.

"What's it to you, Faye?" Cassie asked, annoyed. She glanced longingly at Jake, desperate for Faye to leave. They'd come here in hopes of finding answers to what had happened sixteen years ago, on the boat with the fire. The other members in the circle hadn't seemed as interested, except for Jake. So they came here, not telling the others, hoping to find information. Except, of course, now _Faye_ knew.

"Oh nothing, _nothing," _Faye said, unconvincingly. "But Adam deserves to know the truth, don't you think?"

"Oh, really? The truth about what?" Cassie smiled innocently up at Faye.

Faye gestured at them. "Well, obviously _this." _

Cassie huffed. "Faye, you're just going to look like an idiot if you tell him. We aren't doing anything wrong; we aren't even _near _each other." It was true; they were standing on complete opposite ends of the room.

"You'll only get on Adam's bad side," Jake added. "It may not seem like it, but he can get to me at times."

"What? You think I can't take care of myself? It's not Adam I care about, it's Cassie," Faye replied, her eyes glinting.

Cassie laughed in disbelief. "Faye, you've been on my case since I first stepped foot in Chance Harbor. The first day of school, you set my car on fire. _With me inside, _I might add. I doubt you're trying to help me now."

"And I apologized. Which isn't something I do on a daily basis, by the way. Don't get used to it," Faye replied, looking at her nails. "The thing is, you don't know Jake as well as I do. He'll use you for sex, then dump you and leave you crying in the street."

"Oh, of course. I should've known. It's _Jake _you're after," Cassie smirked.

Faye screwed her face up in disgust. "Why would I want him? I could do _so _much better."

"Look," Cassie said, beginning to get impatient. "There are more important things in life than who's boyfriend is whose and all that. Jake and I are here to find out information on our parents' history."

"Oh, look at me, I'm Cassie Blake. I think I'm so much better than everyone else, just because I have individual magic. I'm the special one. Oh, and I'm a boyfriend-stealing-little-blonde-brat," Faye mocked, batting her eyelashes.

"What the hell is your problem? You're just jealous because Jake and I have a connection other than _sex_," Cassie snapped, getting angry.

"Cool it, blondie," Faye replied, coldly. "I got further with him than you ever will."

Cassie laughed, coldly. "You make it sound like you're _proud _of being a slut, Faye."

Faye sighed dramatically, trying to calm herself down. She wanted to rip the smirk off the little blonde brat's face. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth.

"Look, I'm just tired of seeing Adam mooning his eyes at you, it's annoying. To be honest, he deserves better."

Jake glared at Faye. "Nothing's going on between me and Cassie. How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Oh, _really? _Well from up here, something tells me otherwise," Faye smirked.

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Is that why you're here, to badger us on our so-called 'relationship'? Because if that's the case, you can leave. Jake and I wouldn't mind."

"Well, as tempting as that is," Faye said, sarcastically. "I'm having too much fun messing with you two to stop."

Cassie and Jake both glared at the brunette. To her credit, Faye didn't flinch, didn't back down. She raised her chin slightly, smirking.

Cassie sighed in exasperation. "I know you're jealous that I have my own individual magic. I know you want my power - "

"Why would I want anything that belongs to _you?" _Faye spat, looking Cassie up and down in disgust.

"Hmm, let's see," Cassie said in an "uh-duh" voice. "You tried to take my power; you even broke into my house and _stole _my necklace so the spell could work."

"My mistake," Faye said, gritting her teeth.

"And now you're fighting with me because you want Jake? Faye, you are so unbelievable."

"Jake deserves - " Faye began, heatedly.

Jake, who'd kept glaring at Faye, interrupted her. "_Enough, _Faye. What you and I had...it's over. You can't just keep clinging to me."

Faye turned and stared at Jake, shaking her head. "I was never enough for you, Jake," she said, suddenly sounding sad. Sounding sincere for the first time in the conversation.

"Faye, we agreed to keep our feelings in check. We agreed to just have sex; not to involve our feelings."

"And things change," Faye said, stiffly.

"Look," Jake said, hesitating. He chose his next words carefully. "You knew what you were getting yourself into. And you may act tough, Faye, but really, you're just clingy and desperate for attention. I left you because I knew you were starting to want more from me. I couldn't give that to you, that kind of care and attention, and I didn't _want _to. So, I left you. It wasn't anything personal. You're beautiful, and when you want to be, you _can _be nice - "Cassie stifled a snort at that - "but I'm not the kind of person who wants to be depended on. I want to be independent."

Faye blinked, not saying anything. She just stared at Jake, stunned. Then she shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I'm over you. I've moved on," she said, quietly.

"I'm sure you have," he replied, dryly. "It definitely seems that way."

"Guys, seriously, we don't have time for this," Cassie said, impatiently.

"Cassie, why don't you stop bossing everyone around? Stop acting like you're in charge," Faye snarled, angrily. Her lip curled. "You remind me of who Diana used to be, before you came."

"Why don't you stop being such a bitch?"

Faye glared daggers at her. "_What _did you just call me?" She started stomping down the stairs, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet.

"You wanted me to tell the truth. You. Are. A. Bitch," Cassie said, slowly and deliberately, to annoy Faye even more.

Faye snarled and came running at Cassie. Cassie braced herself, and felt a blow to her head. She felt blood.

"_Faye!" _Jake yelled. "What the hell is your problem?"

Faye glared at him. "This bitch's had it coming to her for months."

Jake glared back, then ran over to Cassie. "Cassie, you okay?"

"I can take care of myself!" Cassie snapped, pushing Jake away.

Faye ran at Cassie again, and punched her in the stomach. Cassie bent over, clutching her stomach.

Faye yelled, "If I had my fucking individual magic right now, I'd whip you to shreds! But, because of you, of course, I'm left with _nothing!" _

Cassie, at this point, was beyond angry. Not just at Faye, but at everyone. Sure, Faye was the main reason she was in a state of rage at the moment, but she was also angry about so many things that had just been sitting in the back of her mind. She was angry at losing her mother, she was angry she had dark magic, she was angry that she could never get her questions answered about the witches' past. Not for the first time, she resented ever coming to Chance Harbor, she resented the fire that caused her mother's death. Without realizing it, she was staring at Faye, wanting to hurt someone, to torture someone, to make them feel how she felt -

"_Help me!" _Faye screeched out, suddenly. Cassie snapped out of her trance, and gasped when she saw Faye. Faye was coughing violently, turning a bright shade of purple. Blood poured out of her mouth, and she couldn't stop choking, coughing. She fell to the floor, twitching and shaking violently, and she let out a piercing scream. Cassie ran over, and bent beside her. "Oh, god, Faye. Oh my god." Faye glared at her as if to say, _This is all your fault. I'll get you for this. _Then she turned her head to the side, coughing out more blood, the purple in her skin starting to turn black. Cassie froze, unsure of what to do. Jake, panicking, pulled out his cell phone, and punched in Diana's phone number.

The black in Faye's skin however, was beginning to spread, and Cassie gasped. Faye's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and blood began pouring out of her nose, ears, and eyes. Cassie kept yelling Faye's name, and Jake came over and gasped. "Shit," he muttered. "I called Diana, but we can't wait for the others; she'll be dead by the time they get here."

Cassie felt tears well up in her eyes. She never meant for this to happen, for it to go this far. Once again, she cursed under her breath at her father, who left her to deal with the dark magic alone. She hated having the dark magic; Faye might think it was a blessing, but it was really a curse.

Faye screamed again, and the windows cracked from how loud her scream was. Her face started changing, everything turning black and growing smaller. She was turning blacker and blacker. Cassie reached out to hold her hand, only to realize - she couldn't; there was nothing to hold. Faye was turning into nothing but...dust.

"_Faye!" _Cassie screeched. "Oh, my god. I can't believe I did this. _Faye!" _She kept calling out Faye's name. Faye was slowly starting to crumble into millions of pieces of nothing, and Cassie couldn't stand to see this, to watch someone disintegrate like this. She felt like throwing up.

She threw her head up, and shouted, "_Stop!" _But nothing happened. Cassie began crying, and Jake came over to her, and hugged her close.

"Jake," she said, between sobs. "W-we need to chant together. Even I-I'm n-not strong enough f-for this alone. P-Please," she added in a whisper, looking up at him. For the first time, she noticed the color of his eyes, how...beautiful they were. She swallowed, looking down.

Jake looked at her. "Anything for you," he said, softly.

_Make it stop, make it stop, _they chanted together. And still, Faye was disappearing into nothing. Suddenly, Cassie didn't care how bitchy and cruel Faye was to her; she just wanted her back.

_Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP. _

Cassie began crying even harder, and even Jake's eyes began to pool. Suddenly, there were loud voices and heavy footsteps, and Diana, Melissa, and Adam came, running toward Cassie and Jake and Faye - well, what was left of her.

"_Faye!" _Diana cried out, bursting into tears. She ran and knelt by the floor beside the remains of Faye. "Why did this happen?" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Cassie glanced at her, shocked. She didn't know Diana of all people would react this way, as if she actually, genuinely _cared _about her.

"Guys, chant with me and Jake, we need to save Faye!" Cassie called out to the circle. Everyone turned toward her and nodded, but Adam looked between her and Jake suspiciously. Cassie pleaded him with her eyes to not worry about that right then, and he reluctantly turned away.

They all formed a circle around Faye, holding hands, and closing their eyes, they chanted:

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

_Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP._

Suddenly, a bright light, that could be seen through their closed eyelids, appeared, and then it was gone. The circle opened their eyes, glancing down at where Faye should've been. But Faye wasn't there.

Diana couldn't control herself, and fell to the floor, crying again. Melissa bent next to her, hugging her, and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as well. Jake drew in a shaky breath, glancing at Cassie, who notices his watery eyes. Adam just stood there, stunned, numb. Cassie bent down, touching the floor where Faye had just been.

"What did you do?" Diana asked, glaring at Cassie.

Cassie blinked up, surprised. "N-nothing on purpose. I was angry, and I-I didn't mean to, b-but - " she was interrupted by another round of sobbing from Diana, while Melissa held her close.

"Why's everyone so down and mopey?" came a familiar, sarcastic voice. Cassie stood up, turned around, and there was Faye. She was standing with a mocking gleam in her hazel eyes, and a smirk on her face, as if nothing had happened.

Diana leaped up, and ran to Diana, hugging her tightly, pulling her close. "You're alive!" she screamed.

Jake smiled in relief. "Thank god you're okay."

Melissa shrieked and shoved Diana aside, so she could hug her best friend.

"Oh, god." Cassie felt tears falling down her face. "Faye. Y-you're alive. Oh, my god."

Faye looked confused. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Everyone stayed quiet, surprised. "Do you...do you not remember what just happened?" Melissa asked, nervously.

"No..." Faye said, frowning.

"Maybe it's better that she doesn't," Diana said, in a voice that warned everyone to agree with her. She looked at Cassie as she spoke. Cassie ducked her head, twisting her hands.

Faye sighed. "I'm not going to ask. I'm not sure if I even want to know," she teased.

Adam smiled at Faye, then glanced at Cassie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cassie felt Jake stiffen beside her. "Okay," she agreed, tentatively.

Adam led Cassie away from the group, ignoring Jake's unwavering stare. "What's going on between you and Jake?"

"Nothing, god. Why does everyone keep assuming me and Jake are a thing?" Cassie asked angrily. "First Faye, now you."

"I just...I just wanted to make sure. Because I really want you to be mine, you know?"

"Adam, we aren't even going out," Cassie sighed in exasperation.

"I would like to, though, you know."

She gave him a small smile. "I know, but it wouldn't be fair to Diana."

Adam sighed in disappointment. "Well, can we still be friends?"

"Of course," Cassie replied, softly. "We never stopped being friends, though."

Adam grinned. "We should go check on Faye, make sure she's okay..." he trailed off, gazing into Cassie's eyes. She turned her head.

They walked back to the others just in time to see Melissa head out, waving at them.

Faye asked Diana, "Can I get a ride?" in which Diana replied, "Of course!" They left.

"Something's going on with those two," Cassie said, smiling and shaking her head.

"I'd better catch up with Melissa, she was my ride here," Adam said, suddenly remembering. He hurried out.

Cassie glanced at Jake. "Wanna head back to my place?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," he replied.

**xXxXx**

Diana was driving Faye home, and Faye turned to her. "So, what happened to me? I'm kind of lost," she said, amused.

Diana bit her lip, and Faye had a sudden urge to bite it for her. "If I tell you, you'd never believe me," she said in her famous reasonable voice.

Faye sighed. Diana glanced at her, then turned the car, driving it into an empty parking lot. She parked, and they sat there for a good minute. "Diana...?" Faye gazed curiously at her.

Diana turned to Faye. "I'd thought I had lost you forever back there," she said, softly. "And that's when I realized..." she trailed off, gazing into Faye's confused eyes.

Faye didn't say anything, just patiently waited for her to continue, even though her heart was beating like a jackhammer. _What the hell happened? And what the hell is happening now?_

Diana didn't know what else to do, so she just grabbed Faye and planted a kiss on her lips.

Faye smiled and touched her lips when they parted. "I didn't...I didn't know if you'd felt the same way I did," she said shyly, blushing.

"Well, I guess I do," Diana smiled back, just as shyly.

**xXxXx**

Cassie turned to Jake. "Thanks for the ride," she said, smiling.

"Well it's only customary, considering I was your ride there," he joked.

Cassie laughed. "And considering you live right next door." Jake smiled at her. "Today was crazy, wasn't it? I'm glad she's okay," she added, quietly. Relief breathed through every word.

"Me too. Even though she's a pain in the ass," Jake teased.

"Oh, definitely," Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

Even though she was joking around and laughing, Jake could see something in Cassie's eyes, that wasn't matching how she was acting. Was it...fear? Anger? Pain?

"You okay, Cassie?"

Cassie let out a shaky breath. "No, not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes, I do," she said, tears starting to come back in her eyes. "Come inside my house, and we can talk."

He didn't hesitate, and immediately got out of the car, following Cassie up to her house. Once they were inside, she asked if he wanted coffee or anything, and he said yes. They sat on the couches in the living room, Cassie snuggling her head on his chest.

"Do you see me different now?"

"Hm?" Jake mumbled, glancing at the top of Cassie's head.

"You saw what I did to Faye. Are you...do you...are you scared of me now?"

Jake was shocked. "Of course not! You didn't mean to do those things."

"That's what makes it scary," Cassie said, softly. She glanced up at him, her crystal blue eyes gazing into his brown ones.

Jake shook his head. "I don't care. You're not evil, Cassie Blake. I trust you to make the right choices, and be cautious with your dark magic."

"You do?" Cassie whispered, sounding hopeful.

"Yes," he said, sounding like he meant it.

Cassie couldn't resist anymore. She reached her face to his, and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were so warm, and so soft. Jake let out a moan in the back of his throat. Cassie pulled him closer to her, and kissed him harder. She ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her eyelids, her earlobe. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. They kissed for several minutes.

Cassie lay her head on his shoulder once they finished, and she looked at him. She was so glad that he still trusted in her, still believed in her, even after what she did to Faye.

She was surprised to find out that she wasn't surprised she had something for Jake; her feelings had always been there, especially since their kiss at Faye's grandpa's house, but they'd just been hidden, buried inside of her.

Now, she was ready to open her heart to him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review! I love reviews! :) xx**


End file.
